Alpha
;Astronomical objects * Alpha Ataru, a location * Alpha Bayard, a location * Alpha Beaird, a location * Alpha Cooper, a location * Alpha Crum, a location * Alpha Glover, a location * Alpha Johnson, a location * Alpha McCusker, a location * Alpha Meyers, a location * Alpha Saunders, a location * Alpha Shiro, a location * Alpha Suhr, a location ;Cardassian terminology * Alpha Red priority mission, a Cardassian military directive ;Cartography * Alpha Quadrant, a quarter of the Milky Way Galaxy * Kavis Alpha sector ;Chemistry * Hydrogen-alpha emission, an emission line created by hydrogen atoms ;Colonies * Colony Alpha 5 ;Food and beverages *Alpha-currant nectar ;Holographic terminology * Jupiter Station Diagnostic Program Alpha-11, a holographic agent * Diagnostic routine alpha-three-six, a diagnostic performed on The Doctor's mobile emitter * Emergency procedure alpha two, a main computer bypassing procedure * Various holodeck programs, including: ** Diplomacy scenario 12-alpha ** Insurrection Alpha ** K'mtar Alpha-One ** Paris Program Alpha-1 ** Seven of Nine Alpha-3 ;Legal terminology * Statutes of Alpha III * Treaty of Alpha Cygnus IX * Tribunal of Alpha III ;Medical terminology * Alpha wave, a brainwave pattern ** Alpha-wave inducer * Theta 12 alpha, a drug devised by The Doctor to combat Vulcan pon farr ;Planets * Alfa 177 * Alpha III * Alpha VII * Alpha Balder IV * Alpha Braga VII * Alpha Carinae I * Alpha Carinae II * Alpha Carinae V * Alpha Cygnus II * Alpha Cygnus IX * Alpha Delphi IX * Alpha Drapanas * Alpha Echevarria IV * Alpha Eridani II * Alpha Fernandes III * Alpha Laputa IV * Alpha Majoris I * Alpha Omicron VII * Alpha Onias III * Alpha Roller II * Alpha Rossi * Alpha Zayra II * Ceti Alpha V * Ceti Alpha VI * Kavis Alpha IV * Planet 1865-Alpha * Tau Alpha C * Zeta Alpha II ;Planetoids * Alpha 441 * Alpha moon of Peliar Zel * Memory Alpha ;School * University of Alpha Centauri ;Ships * Alpha Nine, an attack raider used by the Maquis * Alpha Seven, an attack raider used by the Maquis * NX-Alpha, test vessel of the NX Program ;Space station * Lya Station Alpha, a Starfleet space station ;Star systems * Alpha Centauri * Alpha Leonis system * Alpha Omicron system * Alpha Onias system * Alpha Shiro * Ceti Alpha star system * Dikon Alpha system * M24 Alpha system * Nequencia Alpha system ;Starfleet terminology * Alpha-47 authorization, a Starfleet security protocol * Alpha search pattern, a Starfleet procedure * Alpha shift, the first shift or watch on a Starfleet starship * Code 1-Alpha-Zero, a ship in distress code * Pattern Riker Alpha, a Starfleet standard maneuver, developed by William T. Riker * Seven-Alpha, a evasive maneuver executed by Captain Georgiou ;Stars * Alpha Caeli * Alpha Carinae * Alpha Centauri C (Alpha Proxima) * Alpha Leonis * Alpha Majoris * Alpha Monocerotis * Alpha Tauri * Ceti Alpha * Dikon Alpha, a class nine pulsar ;Titles * , a Jem'Hadar soldier bred in the Alpha Quadrant * Alpha Hirogen, leader of a Hirogen pack ;Miscellaneous * Alpha k, a bandwidth * Doctor Alpha, a music program * 56 alpha, an audio file fr:Alpha